The Bad Uke
by WHO Yizi OsHztWyf
Summary: Tao yang dikenal dengan namja manis yang polos. Menyandang status kekasih dari Kris. Tapi siapa sangka jika Tao mempunyai 'Kehidupan lain' dibalik kepolosannya. KrisTao, HunTao, and ChanTao. Kris!Seme, Sehun!Seme, Chanyeol!Seme, Tao!Uke
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Bad Uke

Cast : KrisTao, HunTao, ChanTao

Other : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin

Genre : Sad, Hurt, Romance

Rated : T

Summary : Tao yang dikenal dengan namja manis yang polos. Menyandang status kekasih dari Kris. Tapi siapa sangka jika Tao mempunyai 'Kehidupan lain' dibalik kepolosannya.  
Warning : OOC, OC, Shounen-ai, BL, Yaoi, Typo(s)

Chapter 1

Kota Seoul disambut dengan hari yang cerah pagi ini. Penduduknya juga mulai menjalani berbagai aktivitas. Jalanan pun sudah dipenuhi kendaraan beroda empat maupun beroda dua. Ada juga yang memilih berjalan kaki menuju tempat tujuannya.

Disebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana terlihat sepasang suami istri beserta namja berwajah manis -putra mereka- tengah sarapan pagi.

Namja berwajah manis nan cantik itu bernama Huang Zi Tao, dan akrab disapa Tao. Ia memiliki hidung mancung, berpipi tembam, bibir yang mungil merah merekah, serta mata berkantung dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya -seperti panda.

Wanita paruh baya yang berstatus ibu Tao -Huang Heechul- menatap putranya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Taozi sayang, Kris sudah menunggumu didepan. Kasihan dia lama menunggu," Ucap Heechul sembari mengelus surai Dark brown Tao.

Namja manis nan cantik itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan sang ibu. "Ugh, Tao bahkan belum makan sama sekali mama," Ujarnya kesal. Ia beralih menatap Pria paruh baya -Huang Zhoumi- yang tak lain adalah ayahnya. "Baba, Tao-"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan mama Tao," Potong Zhoumi cepat. "Kekasihmu itu sudah lama menunggu."

Pipi tembam Tao sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Tao berdiri dari tempat duduknya sembari menggerutu tidak jelas, membuat Zhoumi terkekeh kecil. "Mama dan Baba sama saja, sama-sama menyebalkan." Kesalnya dan beranjak pergi kearah pintu utama rumah itu tanpa berpamitan pada orang tuanya terlebih dahulu. Ckck

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putranya itu. Ia menatap suaminya yang tengah memakan nasi goreng buatannya tadi. "Kau lihat kelakuan anakmu? Astagah! Ngidam apa aku saat hamil sampai dia seperti itu," Keluhnya.

Zhoumi menatap sang istri dengan pandangan lembut. " Itu karena kau sangat memanjakannya sayang. Kau selalu memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia itu masih kecil. Sadarlah, Zitao sudah berumur 17 tahun sekarang."

Heechul mendengus sebal mendengar penuturan sang suami. Hey, ibu mana yang tidak memanjakan anaknya sendiri? Apalagi Tao adalah anak semata wayangnya. Wajar bukan jika Heechul sangat memanjakan Tao. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir ini memang salahnya. "Ya, kau benar yeobo. Tetapi bukan hanya aku yang memanjakan Tao, nyatanya kau juga kan?"

"Memang begitu," Balas Zhoumi sembari terkekeh kecil.

.

Tao membuka pintu utama rumahnya yang disambut dengan senyuman tulus dari pria tampan dihadapannya. Wu Yi Fan atau akrab disapa Kris, itulah nama pria tampan itu.

"Morning baby panda, apa mimpimu indah tadi malam?" Sapa sekaligus tanya Kris dengan senyum tulus yang selalu disuguhkannya untuk Tao.

Tao mengangguk kepalanya lucu. Jangan lupakan pandangan polosnya yang membuat siapapun akan merasa gemas melihatnya. "Tentu gege. Mimpi Tao sangaaaaat indah," Ucapnya antusias.

Kris mengelus pipi tembam Tao. "Kalau boleh gege tau, Tao mimpi apa hm?"

"Gege tidak boleh tau." Ucap Tao. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Kris lembut. "Ayo berangkat ge, kita bisa terlambat kesekolah jika berlama-lama." Lanjutnya.

Kris menganggukkan kepala. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Sesekali Kris melontarkan kata-kata romantis membuat pipi tembam Tao merona. Sudah kebiasaannya sehari-hari menggoda Tao seperti itu. Tetapi itu bukanlah sekedar godaan semata, melainkan bentuk ungkapan betapa besarnya rasa cintanya pada Tao.

.

.  
Tao dan Kris telah tiba disekolah mereka. Tao menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kris juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gege tidak perlu mengantar Tao ke kelas. Tao akan menunggu teman Tao dulu disini,"

Kris tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Tao gemas. "Baiklah, gege duluan ne. Saat istirahat temui gege di tempat biasa." Ujar Kris dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kris dan Tao memang berbeda kelas. Tao masih menginjak kelas XI sedangkan Kris kelas XII.

Tao mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya saat Kris mengacak rambutnya. "Gege membuat rambut Tao berantakan," Ucapnya sedikit keras mengingat Kris yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Kris yang mendengar ucapan Tao hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.  
Seorang namja manis berjalan disebuah lorong yang terlihat sepi. Ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Seperti terburu-buru.

Tak jauh darinya terlihat seorang pria yang memakai seragam sama sepertinya tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding.

Namja manis itu semakin dekat dengan pria itu. Dan kini jarak keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa cm saja. Sinamja manis memeluk leher pria dihadapannya.

"Lama sekali hm?" Tanya pria itu sembari melumat bibir namja manis yang memeluknya.

.

"Eunghh, ahh, "Lenguh si namja manis saat bibirnya dilumat pria tampan itu. "Tao telat bangun Hunnie,"

Review yah.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : KrisTao, HunTao, ChanTao

Other : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin

Genre : Sad, Hurt, Romance

Rated : T

Summary : Tao yang dikenal dengan namja manis yang polos. Menyandang status kekasih dari Kris. Tapi siapa sangka jika Tao mempunyai 'Kehidupan lain' dibalik kepolosannya.

Warning : OOC, OC, Shounen-ai, BL, Yaoi, Typo(s)

DON'T PLAGIAT PLEASE!

Chapter 2

Pria itu menghentikan pergerakannya melumat bibir namja manis yang ternyata adalah Tao. Ia beralih mengecup pipi tembamnya. "Terlambat bangun? Kenapa bisa? Dan," Tangannya mulai menelusup masuk kedalam seragam Tao. "Kenapa tak mengangkat teleponku tadi malam?"

Tao melenguh dan mengerang nikmat merasakan sentuhan pria itu. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas pelukannya. "Tao sudah tidur Hunnie." Ucap Tao sembari mengelus pipi seputih susu pria itu. "Ayo masuk kekelas, kita sudah terlambat. Tao tidak mau dihukum membersihkan toilet seperti minggu lalu."

Pria itu memasang smirk andalannya. "Membersihkan toilet? Bukankah kau membersihkan 'adikku' hm, Panda nakal?"

Pipi Tao memerah mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Itu karena kau yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengunciku ditoilet lalu menyerangku habis-habisan, Oh Sehun!" Desisnya dan menatap tajam pria yang disebutnya Oh Sehun.

Sedikit penjelasan tentang Oh Sehun. Sehun adalah anak dari ketua mafia yang paling disegani dan ditakuti dikota Seoul. Keluarga OH dikenal dengan sifat bengis dan kejam. Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketenarannya di SW High School tempat ia menempuh pendidikan. Bahkan hampir semua Wanita dan Pria berstatus Uke menggemarinya. Tak jarang wanita dan Uke di SW High School menawarkan 'kehangatan' untuk Sehun, dan itu membuatnya merasa jijik. Kenapa? Karena yang diinginkan Sehun hanya satu, 'HUANG ZI TAO'. Pria manis sekaligus cantik bertubuh langsing dengan bokongnya yang err besar dan bulat. Astagah! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun panas.

Sehun menyeringai. "Itu karena kau terlalu Sexy dimataku Panda manis,"

SKIP TIME

.  
Kris dan seorang namja cantik berjalan beriringan. Namja cantik itu adalah Xi Luhan. Luhan dan Kris sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, maka dari itu keduanya terlihat sangat akrab bak saudara kandung. Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah taman tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tunggu sebentar Kris. Aku akan membeli makan siang untuk kita." Ucap Luhan. "Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa Lu, dan untuk Tao pesankan yang sama sepertiku."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya dan berbalik lalu berjalan menuju Cafetaria.

Kris mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon besar. Memejamkan mata setajam elangnya.

"Kris gege,"

Suara merdu nan menenangkan itu! Suara sang kekasih hati yang sangat dicintainya. Kris membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut menatap namja manis yang memanggilnya. "Hey, Tao baby,"

Tao membaringkan tubuhnya direrumputan dengan meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Kris. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menuju pipi Kris dan mengelusnya lembut. Kris hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Tao yang mengelus pipinya. Meresapi setiap sentuhan Tao. "Gege, Tao lapar~"

Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Tao. "Sabar sebentar baby, Luhan sedang membeli makan siang." Kris kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Nah, itu Luhan!" Lanjutnya saat melihat Luhan berjalan menuju kearahnya membawa tiga buah kotak yang sudah dipastikan adalah makan siang untuk mereka.

"Hey! Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Luhan sembari tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya Kris dan kekasihnya Tao. Mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi, pikirnya.

"Tidak Lu. Cepatlah kemari! Istriku ini sudah kelaparan kau tau?"

Pipi Tao memerah mendengar ucapan Kris membuatnya terlihat manis sekaligus menggemaskan. "Kris gege!" Ucapnya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Ia beralih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan polos. "Mana makan siang untuk Tao, Luhan gege?"

"Hahaha, ini makan siangmu Panda jelek." Ucap Luhan dan menyodorkan sekotak makan siang pada Tao.

"Luhan gege!"

"Haha,, baiklah-baiklah. Kau cantik Taoziku sayang." Ucap Luhan. "Wow! Aku merasakan ada aura menyeramkan disini."

"Aura itu akan muncul saat kau berani menggoda kekasihku Lu,"

.

***

.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa. Ia tengah berada diatap sekolah. Setidaknya berada diatap sekolah lebih menyenangkan daripada dicafetaria dan dikerumuni wanita-wanita genit yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Cih! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun ingin muntah.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Sehun mendengar derap langkah kaki menuju kearahnya. Ia tidak perlu membalik tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Karena ia sudah tahu pasti jika orang itu adalah Kim Jongin atau Kai sahabatnya. Hanya ia dan Kai yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat diatap sekolah seperti ini.

"Sehun, aku melihat kekasihmu Tao bersama 'Pria itu' lagi,"

Sehun mengepalkan telapak tangannya mendengar ucapan Kai. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "BRENGSEK! Akan kuhabisi siapapun yang berani mendekati Tao!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : KrisTao, HunTao, ChanTao

Other : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin

Genre : Sad, Hurt, Romance

Rated : T

Summary : Tao yang dikenal dengan namja manis yang polos. Menyandang status kekasih dari Kris. Tapi siapa sangka jika Tao mempunyai 'Kehidupan lain' dibalik kepolosannya.

Warning : OOC, OC, Shounen-ai, BL, Yaoi, Typo(s)

DON'T PLAGIAT!

Chapter 3

Tao memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Lain dengan Kris dan Luhan yang memakan makan siangnya secara perlahan. Kedua pria itu tertawa kecil melihat cara makan Tao. Seperti hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka melihat tingkah kekanakan Tao. Itu terlihat menggemaskan. Bahkan terkadang Luhan berpikir untuk menculik Tao dan membawanya pulang. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya jika ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan sahabatnya Kris.

Tao meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengusap perutnya. "Ugh, Tao kenyang sekali."

Luhan juga ikut meletakkan sumpitnya begitu juga dengan Kris. "Taozi, kau makan banyak sekali tetapi kenapa tetap kurus?" Ucap Luhan sembari tertawa kecil. "Haha, aku baru menyadari jika semua vitamin yang masuk dalam tubuhmu diserap oleh bokongmu kan?"

"Haha, kali ini aku membenarkan perkataanmu Lu," Sambung Kris.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap kesal kedua pria dihadapannya yang tengah menertawakannya. "Kalian berdua menyebalkan!"

"Gege hanya bercanda Tao baby." Ucap Kris dan tersenyum lembut. Ia beralih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam. "Ternyata diam-diam kau memperhatikan tubuh kekasihku Lu,"

"Wow! Kau terlihat menyeramkan Kris! Hahaha."

"Kris gege memang menyeramkan Luhan gege,"

"Biar begini gege tetap kekasihmu Tao baby,"

Tao tersenyum manis dan memeluk Kris erat. "Ne! Dan Tao sangaat mencintai gege," Ucapnya antusias.

"Gege juga sangat mencintaimu Tao baby," Balas Kris sembari memeluk Tao. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Tao. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan gege dengan alasan apapun." Lanjutnya sembari mempererat pelukannya pada Tao.

Luhan tersenyum melihat pasangan dihadapannya. Mereka terlihat saling menyayangi satu sama lain. 'Benar-benar hubungan yang sempurna.' Batinnya.

Ya! Hubungan mereka memang terlalu sempurna Lu. Sampai ada orang 'penyempurna' dihubungan mereka.

BRAK

Sehun menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Tatapan matanya yang terlihat dingin dan tajam menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar marah. "Katakan padaku! Siapa pria itu Kim Jongin?"

Kai tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Sehun. Sahabatnya ini terlalu sensitif tentang apapun yang menyangkut kekasihnya Tao. Kai tahu jika Sehun sangat mencintai namja manis yang pernah disukainya dulu. "Tenang Sehun, kau berlebihan sekali. Jika kau seperti itu pasti Tao tidak lagi mau menjadi kekasihmu karena kau menyeramkan."

"Kau bilang apa Jongin?" Desis Sehun tajam.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Kai lagi. Ia tahu Sehun tengah emosi. Akan berbahaya jika Sehun lebih murka dari ini. "Kulihat mereka hanya berteman biasa, tidak lebih. Kuharap kau tidak melarang Tao mempunyai teman, Tuan Oh Sehun!"

"Hn," Sehun berdehem pelan menanggapi ucapan Kai. Ia lebih memilih diam dan terlarut dalam pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

Keheningan menghampiri keduanya. Kai memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali melirik Sehun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Kau tidak sedang memikirkan cara membunuh 'Pria itu' kan?" Ucap Kai memecah keheningan. "Kau pernah membunuh, padahal Suho Sunbae hanya sebatas teman dekat Tao saat itu." Lanjutnya.

Sehun melirik Kai melalui ekor matanya. "Aku tidak akan membunuh Pria itu." Ucap Sehun dingin. Ia memasang senyum miring. "Hanya sedikit memberi pelajaran ku rasa bukan masalah,"

***

KRING KRING

Bel pertanda pelajaran telah usai sudah berbunyi. Para siswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas.

Tao masih terlihat mengemasi alat tulisnya. Ia hanya sendiri, karena teman sekelasnya sudah keluar kelas. Tak lama seorang pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi yang tak lain adalah Kris memasuki kelas Tao.

"Tao baby ki-"

"Umh, maaf gege. Tao tidak bisa pulang bersama gege." Ucap Tao memotong ucapan Kris.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau boleh gege tau Tao akan kemana hm?"

"Tao mau kerumah teman Tao gege,"

"Perlu gege antar?"

"Tidak ge. Tao bisa sendiri gege,"

"Ne. Gege pulang duluan. Tao hati-hati dijalan ne,"

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Kris beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tao.

Tak lama kemudian Tao berjalan keluar kelas menuju gerbang sekolahnya setelah memastikan Kris sudah pergi.

Tao berjalan sedikit cepat saat merasakan ada derap langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Pertanda jika ada yang mengikutinya. Tao memasuki sebuah bilik disampingnya.

"Sial! Kemana perginya anak itu?"

Dapat Tao dengar ucapan orang yang mengikutinya tadi yang ternyata seorang pria.  
'Kai? Untuk apa dia mengikutiku?' Batin Tao.

Tao keluar dari bilik itu saat pria yang mengikutinya pergi. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil itu dan memasukinya.

.

"Maaf Tao lama Chanyeol gege,"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : KrisTao, HunTao, ChanTao

Genre : Sad, Hurt, Romance

Rated : T

Summary : Tao yang dikenal dengan namja manis yang polos. Menyandang status kekasih dari Kris. Tapi siapa sangka jika Tao mempunyai 'Kehidupan lain' dibalik kepolosannya.

Warning : OOC, OC, Shounen-ai, BL, Yaoi, Typo(s)

Don't PLAGIAT!

Full ChanTao Moment

Chapter 4

Tao memeluk lengan pria tampan disampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu namja itu. "Kita mau kemana Ge? Kenapa tiba-tiba Gege menelpon Tao tadi?" Tanyanya.

Pria tampan itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Seorang Directur muda berumur 21 tahun. Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal, maka dari itu disaat umurnya yang dibilang masih terlalu muda ia sudah mengurus sebuah perusahaan besar milik ayahnya.

Chanyeol mengecup hidung mancung Tao mesra. "Apartement Gege Zi," Jawabnya sembari mengecupi setiap inchi wajah Tao. "Gege merindukanmu Zi, apa kau tidak merindukan Gege?"

Tao menahan bibir Chanyeol yang hampir menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tentu saja Tao merindukan Chan Gege," Ucapnya manja dan memasang senyum termanisnya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk dengan nyaman disamping Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Hm, kau semakin cantik saja Zi." Goda Chanyeol. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobil itu menuju tempat tujuannya.

Pipi Tao memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Chan Gege, jangan menggoda Tao!"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Tao yang menurutnya kekanakan tetapi terlihat manis dimatanya. "Hahaha, Kau memang cantik Zi, kalau kau tidak cantik mana mungkin Gege sampai tergila-gila dan cinta mati seperti ini padamu."

"Jika ada ajang pemilihan Pria Penggoda terbaik Gege pasti akan menjadi juara pertamanya." Ujar Tao kesal dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Jangan berbicara lagi, Tao mau tidur."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah menggemaskan Tao.

'Cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi milik Gege seutuhnya Zi,' Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menambah kecepatan mobilnya menuju apartementnya.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka telah tiba diarea apartement Chanyeol. Ia memakirkan mobilnya dan mengelus pipi Tao yang masih terlelap. "Zi, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai sayang."

"Eungh," Tao mengerjapkan matanya merasakan elusan lembut dipipinya. "Kita sudah sampai Chan Ge?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Gege sudah mengatakan itu Zi, kenapa kau bertanya lagi?"

"Tadi kan Tao belum sadar Gege."

"Haha, baiklah. Ayo turun!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak keluar diikuti Tao.

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah tiba didepan pintu sebuah apartement yang menurut Tao terlihat sangat megah. Chanyeol menekan beberapa tombol disamping pintu dihadapannya.

Setelah apartement itu terbuka keduanya langsung melangkah masuk. Tao menatap kagum apartement itu. "Woahh, ini apartementmu Ge? Besar dan mewah sekali!" Ucap Tao antusias.

"Ne, ini apartement Gege. Jika kau mau Gege akan memberikan apartement ini untukmu Zi," Ucap Chanyeol. Ia mengambil sebuah handuk dan berjalan menuju ruangan tak jauh darinya yang diyakini Tao adalah kamar mandi. "Gege mau mandi dulu. Jika kau mau istirahat kekamar Gege saja." Lanjutnya.

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Ia masih terkagum-kagum melihat apartement Chanyeol yang sangat megah menurutnya.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke setiap sudut ruangan itu, sampai kakinya membawanya kesebuah kamar mewah dengan ranjang Big Size yang berwarna hitam putih bercorak panda. "Ranjang ini keren sekali, apa Chanyeol Gege sengaja membeli ranjang bercorak panda seperti ini agar aku betah disini?" Gumamnya pelan.

Setelah membersihkan diri Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dengan sebuah handuk selutut melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia tidak memakai atasan apapun sehingga menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Otot-otot lengan dan perutnya menambah kesan sexy ditambah tingginya yang menjulang. Benar-benar sempurna.

Chanyeol mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Tao. Ia tersenyum lembut dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. "Tebakanmu tepat sekali Zi,"

"Chan Gege mengagetkan Tao," Dengus Tao sebal tanpa berniat beranjak dari ranjang itu sama sekali.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh Tao yang lebih kecil darinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tao. Dekat dan semakin dekat sehingga kini bibir keduanya sudah saling menempel.

Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Tao yang kini sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Eungh,, eumphh," Desahan demi desahan mulai meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut Tao saat Chanyeol semakin intens melumat bibirnya.

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Ia mulai menelusupkan tangannya keseragam Tao. Dan mengusap setiap lekuk tubuh bagian atas Tao.

Tao mendorong wajah Chanyeol sedikit kuat agar ciuman itu terlepas. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas ia mengelus pipi dan rahang Chanyeol lembut. "Maafkan Tao Chan Ge, Tao belum siap melakukannya,"

.

.

"Kenapa hm? Bukankah Gege sudah berjanji untuk menceraikan istri Gege demi memilikimu Zi?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Seperti biasa, aku akan mengucapkan beribu terima kasih padamu Tuhan. Kau memberiku kebahagiaan berlipat-lipat ganda." Gumam seorang namja cantik. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, ah tidak, marganya bukan lagi Byun melainkan Park. Baekhyun selalu mensyukuri apapun dalam hidupnya. Menurutnya sesuatu yang baik maupun buruk harus tetap disyukuri, sebab Tuhan punya rencana lain dibalik semua itu.

Tanpa ia ketahui, 'sesuatu yang buruk' tengah menantinya. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ini hari Anniversary setahun pernikahanku dengan suamiku," Ujarnya sembari mengusap sebuah bingkai berisi foto seorang pria tampan berambut hitam tengah tersenyum lebar. Senyum manis dan tulus tak pernah lepas dari bibir Baekhyun menatap foto itu.

Baekhyun meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut pada meja nakasnya. Matanya beralih menatap keluar jendela dimana didepan sana terdapat sebuah taman. Ia menata bunga-bunga yang mulai layu. " Kasihan sekali bunga-bunga ini, mereka terlihat indah hanya sementara, setelah layu mereka tidak lagi dipuji seperti saat masih segar."

Andai kau tau, suatu saat kau mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan bunga itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Raut wajah kebahagiaan yang tadinya terpampang diparas cantiknya kini berubah menjadi raut kekhawatiran. "Sudah 3 hari Yeollie tidak pulang, bahkan di hari kesetahun pernikahan kita pun kau masih tetap belum pulang Yeol." Lirihnya pelan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, Yeollie pasti sangat sibuk dengan perkerjaannya." Lanjutnya dan kembali memasang senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun membuka laci meja nakas disampingnya. mengambil sebuah buku yang selalu ia baca saat rasa bosan mulai menghampirinya.

TUK

Baekhyun menatap sebuah kertas yang terjatuh saat ia mengambil buku. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan mengambil kertas itu lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa ini?" Bisiknya heran.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya pada meja nakas dan mulai membaca tulisan dikertas tersebut. "Surat pengontrakan Apartement selama 3 tahun?" Keningnya berkerut pertanda ia tengah bingung.

"Untuk apa Yeollie mengontrak Apartement? Dan lagi dia tidak pernah cerita tentang hal ini padaku."

^KrisTao story^

"Hey Kris! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Kris berjalan melewati jalanan depan rumahnya. Rumah Luhan dan Kris memang bersampingan. Saat ini Luhan tengah duduk santai diteras rumahnya bersama ayahnya －Xi Siwon.

"Seperti biasa Lu, aku akan berkerja dicafe XOXO," Jawab Kris dan tersenyum tipis. "Sore Xi Ahjussi," Lanjut Kris menyapa ayah Luhan, dengan ramah.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat. "Sore Kris. Mari minum kopi bersama," Tawarnya sembari mengangkat sebuah gelas berisi kopi panas, dilihat dari asapnya yang masih mengepul.

"Tawaran yang menarik, tapi maaf ahjussi, saya harus segera ke tempat saya berkerja."

"Ne, berhati-hatilah Kris!"

Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara melihat Kris yang mulai berjalan pergi. "Sampaikan salamku pada Xiumin, Kris!" Luhan berujar sedikit keras, mengingat posisi Kris yang mulai menjauh.

Kris yang mendengar ucapan ah tidak, lebih tepatnya teriakan Luhan membalik tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis sembari mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Luhan. Setelahnya kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya.

"Kris pria yang sopan dan baik."

Luhan yang menatap kepergian Kris beralih menatap sang ayah dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. "Benar sekali baba, Kris benar-benar pria idaman. Andai saja Kris tidak memiliki kekasih, pasti aku akan mendekatinya."

"Hahaha," Ayah Luhan tertawa keras mendengar penuturan sang anak. "Bukankah kau sedang tertarik dengan pria mungil berpipi bulat pegawai di XOXO sama seperti Kris, hm?"

Luhan mendengus sebal. "Baba!"

"Hahaha, Baba hanya bercanda Lu." Balasnya disela tawanya. "Kekasih Kris bukankah putra dari Huang Zhoumi?"

Luhan menganggukan kepala. Membenarkan perkataan sang ayah. "Ya Baba, namanya Zitao. Wajahnya manis dan menggemaskan, terkadang aku berpikir untuk menculiknya sangkin gemasnya melihat dia."

"Baba tidak bisa membayangkan kau menjadi seseorang yang Kriminal Lu,"

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Demi memiliki bayi panda yang menggemaskan, kenapa tidak?"

Keduanya kembali tertawa keras. Sampai sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Kalian terlihat senang sekali? Ada apa?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya. Wajahnya terlihat masih cantik walau umurnya yang sudah mulai menua.

"Tidak ada sayang, kami hanya sekedar bercanda biasa." Jawab ayah Luhan.

"Ya ma, membicarakan seekor panda manis." Luhan menyambung.

Ibu Luhan －Xi Kibum, mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Panda manis?"

"Zitao anak Zhoumi Ahjussi, yang wajahnya seperti panda Mama tahu?"

"KYAAA! Zitao yang sangat menggemaskan berwajah manis itu!"

"Hyah! Hentikan kebiasaanmu berteriak seperti itu, Ma.." Sahut Luhan kesal.

Siwon memutar matanya geli. "Bukankah itu juga hobbymu, Xi Luhan~.."

TBC


End file.
